The Iron Maiden AU
by ThatOneKidWhoWrites
Summary: Who knew Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had a child? Well THE whole World did! They were happy and smileing, but that was short lived...When HE came. The Titan Thanos... This Titan did what he said he would do, he snapped, half of the World, along with there little girl turned to dust. They died Fighting the Titan... Leaving There little girl.


"D-dad? " She asked. As she Faded into the sun shine.

She jumped up, sweat dripping from her fore head.

Looking at the clock to her right, realizing that she fell asleep in her Lab.

She sighed, wishing she could get a good nights sleep.Its been 13 years since she returned from the soul stone... 13 years since her dads and most of her uncles and aunts never returned. Sometimes she thought if Thanos wanted that, wanted to take away the people who wanted to save this world. Ill never have any more memories with my fathers, all because of HIM...

"What was his goal?" She wondered out loud.

She sighed, knowing she will never have a chance to know. She felt sad, even though normal people would be over it but she wasn't normal. But today she had to be, because she had to be her dad, in order to save the Stark Company.

*time skip brought to you by Deadpool*

She entered the big room, as millions of people stared in awe. Oh that's right, they have never seen her since 13 years ago. Walking to the dimly lit stage, she grabs her note cards and props it on the banner.

There were flashing of lights and unsilenced Cameras and phones.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tiffany Rogers-Stark. " She states, as all the people in the room silently talked.

"I know, I'm a little late to be doing this but isn't that what a stark does? " She asked, as her and many others laugh in agreement.

"So there is more things that will change in the stark heritage, but they're two most important things that aren't listed on your post card. " She states, as people review the two sided forms.

"But you can review that later, as I Tiffany Rogers-Stark now allows teens in scientific schools and/or colleges that want to have a chance to make the world a better place. " She states, putting the cards in her pocket. People rally up, and talk louder.

"Yes I know, many of those kids who want to get in and who are in are here right now. And some are not-" She states, walking away from the stand and pulls out a medium piece of paper.

"I'll list the names of my new interns for the new improved Stark industries. " She continues, as people jump and scream in excitement.

After a list of a few names, she has one last one.

"Flash Thompson. " She states, as she sees a brown haired female look down in sadness. But her friend rubbed her back.

But as on cue, a larger female teen bumps her back and laughs. The said teen walked on stage and shook my hand. I tightly gripped her hand, looked at the other teen, who started to walk out.

"Hey you in the star wars shirt about to leave. " Tiff said into the microphone.

The said teen turned with a flash of pink on her checks.

"What's your name? " She asked.

The female teen walked up, excusing herself as she walked past many patriots to the front.

"P- Petra Parker" She states.

"Huh I've heard that name before. " I said, as I walk towards her. The jock looking female looked furious.

But the billionaire play girl remembers and sighs. As she brings the female close and wishers in her ear.

" you have been chosen for my personal intern, only if you accept this offer you can start Monday after school"she said. The brown eyed girl beams and disbelief and then shakes her head fast.

"Good, see you Monday kid. " She said, walking back to the stage.

"Now as I was saying i-" She was cut short as an explosion booming by the female play girl. Falling to the ground, her chest bleeding heavily. The brown teen from earlier rushed up to the bleeding female.

"D-dont w-worry m-ms. S- stark! " she said stumbling on her words, but before she could say any more. The female turned and took off her clothing showing a spider suit, she started to take down the bombers.

Nothing more was seen, as the darkness filled her vision.

"D-dad... P-pops... Hello? " The little Tiffany asked. She walked forward on the plain of the soul stones interior.

The winter soldiers saw the child and ran up to her, holding her in a tight hug.

"U- uncle Bucky? W-were are we? " She asked her metal armed uncle.

"I-i don't know tiff... I don't know. "

Her eyes sort of opening to a bright lights above her, she was on something rushing down a long Hall way. Doctors lined beside the bed.

"Don't worry Ms.Rogers-Stark. You'll be ok. " They reassured, the broken female.

She tried to open her mouth, but the darkness found her first.

Engulfing her into a sleepless nightmare.

Thank you for reading!!!

It means a lot!

Part two will be uploaded to ight or later tomorrow.

Word count-837

Sincerely -ThatOneKidWhoWrites


End file.
